Craig of the Creek: The Mill Wars
by MonsterandWeaponsMasterJ20
Summary: It is mid-Summer, and something is brewing. The Creek is growing quiet, stirrings are felt from the Other Side of the Overpass, and despite the fun and sun, trouble is brewing...War has come to the Creek. Please feel free to leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1: He Is Coming

**Before I begin, I own nothing in this story/post. No characters, brands, nothing. I also include characters that are not part of the canon, so please be patient with me.**

******Now, please enjoy!******

It was a warm day, mid-summer. Can't really say when, as summer is just one exciting day after another, especially when you're at the summer between 4th and 5th grade, and with your friends.

It was just a normal Wednesday; Craig, Kelsey, and JP had a few batteries and wanted some chips and ChocoRolls.

"You know what guys," said Craig within sight of the trading tree, "I think something's gonna happen today! I can feel it."

"Something's going to happen, huh?" Kelsey mused to herself, her warrior spirit thrilling at the idea of going off to do...something. Kelsey could not wait to see what this day was going to bring.

"Well, Craig, I'd be kinda helpful to know what that thing is, do your feelings tell youuuooh no! It's the Rangers!" screamed JP.

And it was true. Outside of their silly green and yellow uniforms, it was hard to tell, but definitely Raj and Shawn where at the Tree! They where sitting on a log at the edge of the clearing, thoroughly enjoying a bag of Chubby Cheddars and a couple of ChocoRolls together.

"What are they doing here?" said Craig.

"Who cares?! Raaaaaaah!" screamed Kelsey as she barreled towards them, her sword poised for a blow that could behead a 7-headed hydra in one swing.

"Aaahh! WAIT!" screamed Shawn as he jumped in front of Raj protectively.

"Kelsey wait!" said Craig, "If they wanted to attack us, wouldn't they head to the Stump?"

"Is there a problem here?" called out Kit. Within this clearing, under the canopy of the Trading Tree, Kit's word was law, and No Fighting was a big part of that law.

"We're all good here Kit! Everything is Okey-Dokey!" called back JP.

"What are you doing on this side of the Overpass?" asked Craig, flanked by JP and an overly-eager Kelsey.

"Listen, we need your help. Please! He is coming!" said Shawn with a voice filled with dread and foreboding.

"Hurry, we need to find him!" called out Craig as he frantically polling with his staff, the Overpass not half a backyard away.

"Craig, he's a stone-cold archer guard, do you really think he isn't going to be here? This is is post!" replied Kelsey, slightly haggard from speed-paddling with her sword.

"Uh, guys, how do we get him to hear us out? It's not like we got a reliable source." said JP.

"Well, he probably should know, especially if the Honeysuckle Rangers got through him..."

At that point a sudden weight at the front of their inflatable pool made it tip slightly, and there was the Green Poncho.

"The Honeysuckle Rangers, they're here?! Do they have your map!?" barked the Green Poncho

"No, but they have news you need to hear." replied Craig

"Whatever they've got to say, I don't want to hear it." said the Poncho, turning his back and crossing his arms.

"It concerns the King." replied Craig, handing a small, folded piece of paper to the Poncho.

At about 3:00 p.m., an emergency meeting of The Council of the Creek was being held at the Stump. Representatives from almost every group of the Creek were present: the Sewer Queen, the Junk Lord, Wildernessa, Cannonball, Jason, Yustice, Eliza, Paintball Mike, Wren, Kit, Elder David, as well as Mackenzie of the Horse Girls, Zoe of Cardboard City, General Samantha of the LARP Warriors, Kyle of the Friendship Bracelet Makers, Tom from the Muddybuddies, Beth the Timekeeper, and for some reason Bobby.

"Dear Council Members, friends, you have been called here to this emergency meeting to discuss the future of this Creek community!" started Craig.

"For those of you who don't know, I've been to the other side of the Overpass into the Herkleton Mills Creek. Over there, instead of a Council, or peaceful anarchy, there is a King in charge there."

"Ooowh, a King Craig, what's he liiike?" asked Eliza.

"Bad, very bad. He rules completely over his whole Creek, and has ideas of taking ours too!" replied Craig, in a dramatically pitched tone.

A hubbub ensued, as everybody was talking to everybody else in disbelief of Craig's words.

"Uh, Craig," asked David, "what's that got to do with us right now?"

"That is the purpose of this meeting, and why you where also invited. I have with me here today Shawn and Raj, formerly the Honeysuckle Rangers, and subjects of the King. I give the floor to them, to tell you all about it."

At that prompt, Shawn stepped forward with a determined scowl on his face, Raj following behind somewhat timidly. "I am Shawn, and let me tell you about the King. He is a JERK! There are only two kinds of kids on his side of the Overpass, Randos and Friends. The Randos just do whatever they do, but they have to do it with their own stuff. He doesn't like to share with Randos, always makes sure they pay him back for anything he gives them, and are bullied constantly to join the ranks. Then within the Friends group, there is a rank system: Pals are the lowest, then chums, buddies, mates, dudes, friends, then him and his best friends..."

"Um, so?" asked Mike.

"You only play what he wants you to play, no matter what you really want to do, your rank determines what you can play with, like not having weapons if you are below a dude," Mike and Samantha gasped in horror, "no animal play, he hates animals," making Mackenzie and Wildernessa gasp and snort in displeasure, "no snacks he doesn't like, and absolutely no trading" "No!" screamed Kit, "or candy, tea, or stuff like that for anybody," "What?!" cried Eliza, "No! My candy!" cried Bobby, "and he doesn't allow anybody to be equal with him, and if you are not his Best Friend, you have no power with him."

"So that would mean no elders, right?" asked Craig.

"Right," replied Raj for the first time, "no Elders."

"No way!" cried David.

"On top of that, he hates junk and trash, and punishes anyone with anything that he deems trash or garbage, unless they are throwing it away!"

"No, no, no!" cried the Junk Lord.

The Council was then filled with the grumblings and hushed threats of various angry parties, as everyone was displeased by the treatment of kids of the Herkleton Mills Creek.

"Settle down please, settle down," started Raj, "and the worst is this: the King is building an army, and is planning to conquer this side of the Overpass too!" Shouts, growls, and loud threats where issued from all assembled, as the Council meeting deteriorated at this news.

"Settle, settle, hush, be quiet!" yelled Kelsey, JP, and Craig, trying and failing to regain order.

_Fwoooooooooommmmp_, _Fwooooooooommmmmp_, "Quiet!" shouted Beth after a couple blasts from her sousaphone. That settled down the meeting.

"How do we know if this intel is any good, civilian? It's not like we got someone on the ground to confirm this!" barked Mike.

"We do have someone to confirm, the..." A figure then dropped onto the closed door of the Stump, looking flustered and somewhat angry,"...Green Poncho!" finished Craig.

"I've seen it! I've seen it!" huffed the Poncho as he was catching his breath, "the King is gathering everybody to him. He's cleared out the Bloom & Blade, and even is getting kids to go and pay for new dart guns and such. He is amassing his army! The King is Coming!"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Call Everyone, Gear Up!

And that was the news everybody wanted, and yet nobody wanted, to hear. Proof that all the news of Craig, Raj, and Shawn where saying was true, and the King was coming.

"How long do we have, Green Poncho?" asked Kelsey.

"Until Friday, the King's birthday. That gives us less than 3 days." replied the Green Poncho, who then disappeared back to his post. Now, a new question hung over the Council, even though nobody said it: What do we do now?

"And to answer your question," bellowed Kelsey, before anyone could ask, "We get ready, take the fight to him, and we go and defeat the King!"

This regalvanized the Council, filling the meeting space with an air of determination and vengeance.

Just before that storm of emotion could break, Craig called out "All right everyone, let's get ready!"

"Who said you could tell us what to do, Civilian!?" yelled Paintball Mike.

"Yeah, who do you think you are?" yelled Jason.

Again, the Council devolved into a shouting match. Like the formation of the Council in establishing the Rules for the Circle Game, everyone had differing opinions, and not everyone was pleased with the idea of Craig leading them.

_Troont_, _troont_, _troont_. "Quiiieeeet!" called out Beth.

That silenced the Council, just long enough for Elder David to some up with something to say.

"All right, I see we have a question over if the Young Squire is leading the Creek through war or not. Let's solve this democratically, all those against?" David asked. Jason, Mike, Eliza, and Wildernessa raised their hands, fully convinced that one of them should be in charge, nobody else. "All in favor?" Everybody else raised their hands, from Bobby, to Samantha, to the Junk Lord, the Sewer Queen, even Elder David. "By the Laws of Democratic Voting, Majority rules, Craig will lead us!" proclaimed Elder David. There where grumbles from most of the Against party, except from Eliza, who was strangely quiet, her eyes half lidded. Nobody however complained loud enough for it to be a problem, and the meeting continued.

"All right everyone, we've got to get ready! The King isn't expecting us to come to him, so we'd best make sure we can take it to him!" said Craig in a rallying voice.

"Paintball Mike, General Samantha, Yustice!" "Yes, Aye, Here!" came their replies.

"Head back to your territories, gather all your friends, all your followers, all your warriors! Yes Mike, that includes Benny. We need every fighter we can get!" "On it!" replied Samantha and Mike (for those who are good at giving orders, for the most part, are competent and punctual when they receive orders), while Yustice just vanished into a puff of smoke.

"Kelsey, you're on good terms with some of the pirate captains of Rodger Lake right?"

"Yeah Craig, how many do you think we need?" replied Kelsey.

"As many as can navigate the Creek, and will head the call!" answered Craig.

"I'll need some help rowing the raft Craig, my arms aren't that long." added Kelsey.

"Bobby, go with her." said Craig with a surprisingly clear tone that left no room for questioning the order. Bobby jumped right on the raft, crude branch paddle in hand.

"JP, get to the Dinosaur Valley, gather any and all herds, packs, clans who will come." said Craig.

"Two ayes, General!" replied JP saluting.

"Hey, Kelse, you gotta row right near the Valley, mind if I join you for a stretch?"

"Come aboard, we could use an extra paddler!" replied Kelsey. And off the raft went.

"Jason, take the Scouts to the Overpass. Join up with the Poncho so that you can figure out the lay of the land, and try and find a fast way to the Mill."

"Well, I think.." started Jason in a snooty tone.

"Now!" finished Craig with a yell that left no room for questions.

"On it, Scout's Honor" replied Jason in a squeak, and he hurried off to his task.

"Wildernessa, where did you go?" asked Craig. She and Cheesesticks where gone. How a noisy wild child and a Tibetan Mastiff could just disappear was anyone's guess. But that wasn't important now.

"Cannonball, go to the Ten Speeds. Tell them to prepare to go faster and stronger than they'd ever gone before!"

"You got it man." replied Cannonball, peddling off with slight bewilderment, wondering what Craig had in mind.

"Elder David, I need any and all books you've got on tactics and battle plans. We may need them."

"_Lord Tholgim's Armies and Their Uses for RPGs_, on it!" replied David heading for Elder Rock.

"I'll gather my people and prepare my strongest warriors," stated the Sewer Queen, "we'll prepare the perfect amphibious assault!" "No, your Majesty," replied Craig. "I need you to do something else. Tom, Kyle," said Craig, turning to them, "ask everyone in the Creek you meet, and ask them Do You want to Fight, or Not? If they want to Fight, tell them to rally at the Trading Tree. If Not, tell them to go to the sewers. Don't go just yet" Craig then turned to the Sewer Queen. "Fortify the sewers. Those not fighting need somewhere to go where they are out of harm's way, and we may need a defendable base if we fail." "Right," replied the Sewer Queen, "I'll go and make preparations for a large influx of kids." "Thanks. Tom, Kyle," said Craig turning to them with a pile of papers in his hands, "while you are out and about looking for fighters and innocents, get these plans to Carl and Faraday of the Alliance of Science." "Shouldn't Wren do that?" asked Kyle. "No, she's not going yet, and sooner is better. Tell them to go to the Junk Pile once they get those plans." Craig told them.

"Junk Lord, Zoe."

"Yes." they both responded. "Zoe, head to Cardboard City and gather all the engineers you can. Send them to the Junk Pile. Any fighters or warriors you get, send them to the Trading Tree, but what we really need are engineers."

"Um, okay." replied Zoe, in a somewhat confused tone as she went to Cardboard City.

"Junk Lord, we're going to need supplies from your Pile."

"Urrrgh, again!? Why!?" replied the Junk Lord.

"We need to make a few special weapons to attack the Mill. You are the only one with the right materials to do so. Remember, if we lose, you loose the right to your stuff." responded Craig.

"Mmurrgggh, fine! I'll help. But I want the junk back this time!" he growled as he stalked off towards his domain.

"All right," started Craig.

"Oh Crai-aig," interrupted Eliza, "With all these brave people gearing up for the glorious march against the wicked King, shouldn't everybody have a map of where we are all going? Wouldn't that be helpful?" she inquired with her sweetest accent.

"Yeah, you're right! Okay, everybody stay here for a bit while I make the maps. Raj, Shawn, show me the route to the Mill." Craig, Raj, and Shawn jumped right into making maps, their minds so focused on their purpose, other thoughts didn't enter their heads.

About 45 minutes later, 50 copies of a map showing the way to the Mill from the Stump and the Trading Tree where made. These where left near the stump for now, as they weren't needed immediately.

"Mackenzie," started Craig again, puffing at the exertion of rapid mass-production all by hand, "get to the Meadow and tell the rest of your herd what's going on. Try and get them to join us." said Craig.

"Why, what do you need horses for?" replied Mackenzie.

"We'll figure that out when we get ready to march, now go! Please." answered Craig. With a minor _hrumph_ of annoyance, Mackenzie galloped off to the Meadow.

"Kit," said Craig, "get to your Tree and pack everything up for a journey."

"What, why, where am I going?" replied Kit.

"You're joining the Army of the Creek. We need your supplies, all of them: food, drinks, medicines, everything." said Craig.

"And you're trading?"

"The freedom to trade, freedom from tyranny," started Craig.

"I was hoping for a bit more..." replied Kit.

At that Craig dropped his staff, took Kit's right hand in both of his hands, and made eye contact with her. "My eternal gratitude." Craig said. Kit was silenced for a moment. A funny feeling was enveloping her. Usually she had this feeling when she had a $100 bill in her hand, but here it was stronger, sweeter, more important. And it got worse when she looked into Criag's eyes; his soulful, shining, sea-deep, milk chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay, I will." replied Kit, turning her head down and to the left. Not a breath later she whirled her left arm around and landed a karate chop on the top of Craig's head with a shotgun crack that could be heard by Beth in her tree.

While on the ground, dazed from the blow, Craig heard Kit scream at his prostrate form "Don't you ever use Mr. Sweetie Goo-Goo Loverboy Eyes on me again, Craig Williams!" With that Kit stormed off to the Trading Tree, blushing radiantly enough to give the sun competition. Giggles ensued from Wren, the only member of the Council left, but Craig was to dazed, hurt, and focused on his mission to care. "Wren," began Craig dazed, "ahem, Wren, I've got an important mission for you. Remember your experiment a few weeks ago...?"

It was 5:58 p.m. when all was said and done. Craig stood at the Stump, a smile on his face and great thoughts in his head. Many plans where laid, the army was being rallied, weapons where being collected, prepped, and primed, and the King was unaware that the residents of Herkleton Farms Creek where getting ready to face him before he could to anything to them. In the distance, the Timekeeper sounded the alarm for dinner. Yep, today was a good day. Craig gathered up the _Lord Tholgim's Armies and Their Uses for RPGs_ he got from Elder David, a new foam battle staff from the LARP warriors that looked just like his original staff, and the 49 maps to the Mill.

6:15 p.m. at the Mill Tree Fort. The King was in a good mood. Things where just beginning to darken, the army was geared up and now is running drills and practicing, and the only wrinkle he could think of in his plans was the fact that he didn't have the Map of Herkleton Farms Creek. The King will just send some Waterlilies, maybe some Maple Seed Scouts across the Overpass tomorrow to steal the Map and hopefully take that Craig hostage. That'd be useful.

"Ahem, Your Majesty." came the deadpan, emotionless voice of Maya.

"Huh, yes, what is it?" replied the King, interrupted from his merry planning.

"You have some visitors here to see you. They say they are from the Other Side of the Overpass. They have a map or something to show you."

"Really? Bring them in, bring them in!" replied the King excitedly.

"Allow me to..." started Maya.

"Ahem, we are perfectly capable of introducing ourselves, thank you very much!" replied a voice to arrogant for it's owner's own good.


	3. Chapter 3: We March and the First Battle

It was about 9:30 a.m. once the whole army was collected. Not bad, considering that everyone has different wake-up and breakfast times, and different gear to bring, and having had to travel from different houses and neighborhoods. All in all an impressively quick turnout for the Herkleton Farms Creek Army.

And it was quite the Army that was assembled!

The bulk of it was random kids from the Creek who had assembled for the cause of Freedom. Surprisingly Tom, Kyle, and Bobby where among the kids eager to fight.

The Horse Girls, uninterested in being pack animals and so joined the army as temporary Centaur Girls, paced eagerly, cavalry weapons clenched in their newfound hands.

Paintball Mike, Benny and all their soldiers, stood armed to the teeth: almost enough paint grenades to double the weight of every soldier, clips upon clips upon clips of paint balls of every shade and hue, and at least 3 guns apiece. To Paintballers, there is no such things as Over-preparedness or Overkill.

Yustice turned up with another 7 Ninja Kids. Surprising yet not, for, as we all know, ninjas are amazingly stealthy.

The Scouts had shown up early, Jason among them, though he was strangely jittery. 'Nerves.' thought Craig and Kelsey when they saw him.

All the various armies of the LARPers showed up, (though weather that was just to be part of the fight or if they believed in the cause, that was unknown and left solely to each kid): Spartans, Ming Dynasty Soldiers, Apache, Samurai, Vikings, and Landsknecht. On top of these warrior groups, the LARPers brought enough true LARP weapons: boffers, homemade dart muskets and pistols, darts for ammo, and shields to outfit every individual and group.

At the back, Kit, some of the LARP warriors, the Cardboard City engineers, and the Alliance of Science where all checking wagons: Kit's supply wagon filled with snacks, medicines, and crafting supplies; armory wagons filled with various weapons and ammo from the LARPers; catapults and trebuchets built by the engineers and the Alliance of Science with help from the Junk Lord; Wren was fussing over a few boxes given their own wagon, every one sealed with so many warning stickers they looked like they where made out of them.

JP and Kelsey returned from their recruiting trips with abundant success!

The Dinosaur Valley Kids didn't disappoint, and all of them where looking fearsome in the costumes, weapons, scales and feathers of their respective species. JP brought not only the herds _Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Gojirasaurus_, and _Tyrannosurus rex_(all the standard herds), but also from the auxiliary herds _Centrosaurus_, and _Dienochierus_. Quite a beastly collection!

Kelsey managed to get 3 of the greatest pirates of the Rodger Lake waters: John L. of the _Beetle_ (the most heavily armed), Edmond Fitz and his brother Gerald of the _Lightfoot_ (the biggest ship on the lake), and Hansen Lonesome of the _Falcon_ (fastest ship in the fleet). All ships came with full crews, tonnes of ammo for their sling-cannons, and every sailor was armed. The King was going to have quite a surprise when he sees them!

As there was no safe overland way to cross the Overpass, the pirate ships where how the army and all it's accouterments where able to cross into Herkleton Mills, where everyone was now milling. This took longer than expected or wanted, but it was done safely and efficiently. Craig paused at the farthest spot from the Overpass, overlooking the army. His friends where sitting nearby: JP munching a Crunchy Butter bar, Kelsey seeing to her new LARP sword '_Wyvernsting_' and mumbling her monologue under her breath, and the Green Poncho was in a meditative pose.

It was about 10:15 once everyone and everything was on the Herkleton Mills side of the Overpass, and when Craig decided it was time to move out.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" shouted Craig over the hubbub of the Army of Herkleton Creek. All was quiet while he spoke. "We're entering an unmapped and not-nice Creek. We are here to stop a King with designs on our side of the Creek. Now is the time to-"

"Let's show him what we're made of!" interjected Kelsey with her typical warrior fire and passion. "_Chirp-chirripp! Sckreeeeeah_!" added Mortimer. The whole Army cheered at this, save for Jason, still whimpering and jittery. "Thanks Kelse." replied Craig in a normal, though slightly exasperated, voice.

Raising his voice he continued, "Hor-um-Centaur Girls, _Centrosauruses_, and Samantha, take your Landsknecht and move to protect the flanks! Paintball Mike and Benny, you and the Vikings protect the wagons! Yustice, take your Ninja Kids and scout around the right flank. Luke, take your Apaches and do the same on the left! If we get in a fight, you attack from hiding!"

"On it!" barked Yustice and Luke, vanishing before everyone's eyes.

"Captain John, Ed, Fitz, Han, here are your maps. We'll see you at the Mill. Stop only if you have to fight someone."

"2 ayes, General." replied Edmund and Fitz.

"Roger" replied John with a proper Scouse twang.

"No promises, kid" replied Hansen (though everyone knew he'd be there). All sailed swiftly upstream and out of sight.

"Spartans, Ming Warriors, Samurai, up front with me and Kelse. _Triceratops_, _Stegosaurs_, protect the rear! Scouts, come here!"

All three of the Junior Forest Scouts moved forward, and the Green Poncho stood up. "You Scouts are going ahead with the Green Poncho. If you come across any enemies, report right back to me!" The Green Poncho nodded, and waved for the Scouts to join him as he moved forward. They did, but Jason seemed strangely enthusiastic.

"Shawn, Raj, up here with me, we need you to show us the way. All right, this is it! Everybody else, mingle in the middle! Now, WE MARCH!" yelled Craig triumphantly.

Things where going well. The Army of the Creek had made great progress, everyone was getting along, and so far they hadn't met any of the King's forces. The sun was out, the sky cloudless, what could possibly go wrong? was the general thought.

"Craig, uh Craig!" huffed Tony running up on his short legs. Boris and the Green Poncho where with him, but Jason was nowhere to be seen or heard.

"What news have you, Scout?" inquired Kelsey.

"A bunch of kids are approaching. Most are dressed like acorns, for some reason, and there is a big kid with a purple Chrysanthemum pinned to her cloak leading them."

"Whu-oh, sounds like Maya! Wonder if she's still mad about my tuna sandwich?" mused JP.

"Maya!" snarled Kelsey like one of the _Gojirasauruses_.

"Craig," said the Green Poncho with a silent, even tone that cut through even the loudest noise, "Maya was holding one of your Maps to the Stump and Sewers."

"What, how?!" replied Craig in the beginnings of a panic.

"We'll worry about that later!" roared Kelsey, "Now, we must FIGHT!"

Maya, though she didn't show it, was feeling pretty good. She was stealing a march on the Herkleton Creek kids, the Green Poncho couldn't stop her or slow her down, and she even had a map to where any kids who escaped the King's Army would be hiding. Once Craig was captured, the Creek Army would fall into disarray, leaderless, and become no hindrance. One blitz raid, and most, if not all, of the Creek would be under the King's authority, and by extension hers. All was going to plan.

She rounded a bend in the trail into a clearing, and something was odd. The trail was blocked at the other end of the clearing by a bunch of wagons. A few had piles of junk that looked like some kind of siege engines, a couple others held stacks of weapons of every description, but one in particular caught Maya's attention. Right in the middle of the barricade where a couple wagons that held a cooler, a few filing cabinets, and a small safe. All of which where showing to be overfilled: the cooler with chocolates and sandwiches, the filing cabinets with chips and other salty snacks, and the safe had some cash sticking out of it. Quite a tempting treat! Something didn't smell right...

"You, you, and you," Maya flatly barked at three randos, one with a dart gun and two armed with boffers.

"See that wagon? Go over to it and get something." she flatly commanded. The three randos rushed ahead, partly out of fear, partly out of anticipation for the treats. They crossed the whole clearing unbothered. Maya was puzzled by this, as obviously it was a trap, but one of the Acorn Soldiers then barked up "Hey, you where supposed to bring something back, not start eating!" That snapped Maya out of her feelings of suspicion into feelings of greed and anger. Nobody took loot before her, least of all some randos! With the silence and grace of a big cat, Maya fast walked forward, the King's Army following close behind. Just as Maya grabbed an open Rasp-A-Matazz bar from one rando, a surprisingly familiar voice shouted "NOW!"

The battle was over fairly quickly, with a very interesting and decisive outcome. Battles, despite what authors usually tell you, tend to be rather brief affairs. More often than not, it takes longer to write or even read about a specific battle than it would take for the battle itself to be completed. However, good reader, that is not what you are here for. Here is a description of the battle, with all it's unique events.

As soon as Kelsey's command was finished, the air in the clearing was filled with missiles: foam blow darts, cardboard and foam shuriken from the Ninja Kids came from the left; foam arrows, throwing knives, and tomahawks from the Apache came flying in from the right. The Paintballers, from behind the wagon barrier, sniped and "Gattling gunned" at a scorching rate, with the addition of intermittent paint grenades, sucker-punching the King's Army. The other end of the clearing, where Maya and the Army entered, was blocked by a wall of Spartans and Triceratops, interlocked shield to shield, horn point to spear point. Samurai archers behind the wall rained foam arrows down with their daikyū bows. Landsknecht musketeers and Ming pole-gunners sniped all along both sides.

In their enthusiasm, most of the kids of the Peaceful Anarchic Republic of Herkleton Farms Creek charged heedlessly and fearsomely headlong into the King's Army. All manner of armaments where brandished: boffers, battleaxes, flanged maces, longswords, shortswords, kukris, charay knives, coustille daggers, longspears, javelins, shields, crossbows, and battle staves.

From the left side of the clearing charged the _Centrosaurus_ herd, splitting off a third of the King's Army. The Centaur Girls charged in from the right side, lances and sabers punching a hole in the Army, splitting the remainder in half. The Army of the King of Herkleton Mills was now in thirds, and that is when the melee began.

The third closest to the wagon barrier charged forward, hoping to loot and run. They where met by the surprise figure of Bobby, though not the candy loving fool anymore.

From the middle of his forehead to just above his shoulders was a triangle of whitish grey hair. Each of his hands was armed with a bagh nakh claw gauntlet. "My candy! Mine!"" barked Bobby.

"Hah," scoffed a somewhat large rando boy with a boffer staff, "this is the best they've-" At that point Bobby had lunged forward, bit the staff in two, and was now pummeling the rando with his claws, growling and roaring. "Ahh! Help me! Get this darn Honey Badger off me!" screamed the boy, watching his comrades run for their lives straight into the swords and battleaxes of the Viking kids.

The farthest third, by the Spartan and Triceratops shield wall, managed to use their shields to try and slow the missile assault, and from a porcupine formation, tried to stage a counter-assault. The problem was the kids dart guns had both terrible aim and rate of fire, as they where so blinded by panic. This was just long enough for the Landsknecht halberdiers and dopplesoldiers to launch an assault and pin the Acorn Soldiers. The repeated _thump thump thump_ of halberd and greatsword on the shields distracted the Soldiers and randos, weakening a spot near the woods on the right side of the clearing. That was where the _Tyrannosauruses_ hit, roaring like the wrath of God and biting at weapons and flesh with their articulated jaw helmets. That third of the King's Army decided surrender was a great option.

Maya was in the center third of what is left of the King's Army. That group was absolutely harried, with the only mercy being that the missile barrage had slacked off. Around the perimeter of the Army the Acorn Soldiers had erected a shield wall. _Centrosauruses_ rammed and slashed at it, _Stegosaurs_ lashed spears and boffers out of the way for them with thagomizers, while wickedly clawed _Dienochierus_ yanked those weapons out of hands and tried to rend shields away too. Maya could see that the other two thirds of the Army had surrendered, and most of the Republic Army was ganging up on her third. Options where wearing thin.

Here's something that most don't know about Maya. Maya was actually a very unskilled coward. Sure, she could fight, and did defeat Kelsey and broke Little Stabby, but that wasn't real skill. Maya had never, until this battle, fought. Maya became the King's bodyguard because she was the tallest, oldest, and scariest person in his Creek after him. She had always fought against little, over enthusiastic, desperate kids. They have no skills to really test against, and are easily just beaten into submission with a wiffle bat or even just a scowl. Nothing that required skill or planning. That made Maya overconfident. Here, in the middle of an army that was supposed to be a surprise and steal a march on Herkleton Farms Creek, she felt an emotion she had never felt before. Panic. 'How to get myself out of here' was her only thought. And an opportunity presented itself.

All the dinosaurs, warriors, and Creek kids began closing in on all that remained of Maya's army. Paint-balls, darts, arrows, and shuriken kept flying thick and fast, and all the melee fighters where marching closer and closer.

Then, something unusual happened.

Craig, having been fighting with the Lanschneckt, raised his battle-staff skyward and, with a roaring howl, commanded "STOP!"

And the whole clearing, from Maya to Bobby to Kit, stopped. "Maya!" shouted Craig. "Your army has been captured and surrendered. Only you and your group hold out. It's over. Give up now, we can let you join the Army of Herkleton Farms Creek, if you'd like."

"Craig, what are you doing?" asked Kelsey under her breath through clenched teeth.

"Uh, yeah man, what are you doing? Aren't these guys the bad guys?" asked JP.

"Yes," replied Craig in a normal tone, "but that doesn't mean we have to be as well."

Maya's mind was racing. This was unexpected, but she wasn't going to be second to Craig, she already was second to the King. "Come closer!" Maya replied, "I don't like shouting." Craig and his friends moved in to the dregs of the King's Army. Kelsey seemed barely contained as she got closer to Maya. "Okay," said Craig, "Here we -" That was when Maya made her move.

Holding her wiffle bat at both ends, Maya shoved three kids towards Craig and his friends, unbalancing them just long enough for Maya to break out of her group, and begin running. "Stop her! _Gojirasauruses_, with me!" howled Kelsey.

Maya couldn't get out of the clearing via the path, as both ends of the clearing where blocked by the Republic Army, so she cut off into the woods. Maya had rarely ran before, so she was slower than she liked or expected. To her left and right she could hear the_ Gojirasauruses_; swift, agile, pack-hunting dinosaurs, with nasty bites and wicked claws. Maya chanced a backwards glance, and right on her heels was Kelsey, her new LARP xiphos _Wyvernsting_ clutched in her right hand. 'Huh, her again.' thought Maya, 'Easy'.

Maya whipped around, bat raised above her head for a splitting strike. Kelsey cried out "Leave her, she's mine!" to the _Gojirasauruses_. Having some teaching from the LARP Warriors, knew what to do against Maya. Putting on an extra burst of speed, fast enough to avoid Maya's downward swing, Kelsey hit Maya square in the stomach with a thrust from _Wyvernsting_. Had it been a real sword, Maya would have been run through. Thankfully for her, I guess, it wasn't. Maya only had all the air knocked out of her, doubling Maya over. This trapped _Wyvernsting_, but that was no matter. Kelsey let go, and with her left hand reached under her cape, grabbed the trench knife she had thrust under her belt, drew it, and punched Maya right in the thigh with the knuckleguard of the knife. Maya then collapsed fully, rolling to the side. As Maya gasped for air, Kelsey retrieved her sword. Now Kelsey was doubly armed, and the opponent that caused her such embarrassment was now at her mercy. 'I am a ruthless warrior,' began Kelsey's internal monologue, 'with my enemy at my feet, Mercy flees on swift wings!' And truly it did.

Kelsey pounced!

Slashing, and hacking with _Wyvernsting_, and stabbing wildly with her trench knife, Kelsey had Maya pinned, and was showing no mercy on her dire enemy. Maya, again, was not an accomplished fighter. Used to thrashing little kids who had more passion than brains, and bullying them around, Maya had no idea what to do except cover her head from the stinging blows, and hope that Kelsey was going to tire soon. Maya then noticed something. Her wiffle bat was not too far away. Perhaps this could be used.

Kelsey had unleashed most of her pent-up rage. Maya was finally defeated, bruised and battered by Kelsey's own hand. _Little Stabby_ was avenged. Kelsey took a step back, catching her breath and surveying her foe. "Now," began Kelsey, "I again give you this option. You can surrender, or-"

At that moment, two things happened. They where almost close enough to be considered simultaneous, but one thing did only just precede the other.

The first thing that happened simultaneously was that Kelsey smelled something odd on Maya. A strangely familiar perfume.

The second simultaneous thing was that Maya got her second wind and pounced!

Maya grabbed her wiffle bat, and threw it sideways like a boomerang. This took Kelsey out at the knees. With speed few had ever seen before, Maya spun into her throw, stood up, and began running, all in one fluid motion.

Kelsey, standing up and disentangling herself from the wiffle bat, shouted to the _Gojirasauruses_ "After her! Get the Map!"

And the chase/hunt resumed. _Gojirasauruses_ from the Dino Kid Valley are vicious, with raking claws on their hands and articulated jaw helmets. On top of that, only the fasted kids are invited into their pack. As such, once Maya started running, they where already almost upon her, slashing and nipping at her heels and cloak edge.

Getting out of this situation was Maya's sole thought. The shame of losing her strike force, getting thrashed by Kelsey so thoroughly as to lose her weapon, these never entered her mind.

Listening closely, she found the pack was bunched up and about to pounce directly behind her. With a vaudeville villain flourish, Maya unpinned her cloak and threw it at the _Gojirasauruses_, trapping them. With a final burst of panic speed, Maya disappeared into the forest, heedless of her direction.

And thus did the First Battle of the Mill Wars proceed, and end.

Back at the clearing that was the site of the battle, all the Mill Creek kids had been stripped of their armor and weapons, and sat surrounded by Spartan guards. Medics from the LARPers and Paintballers where attending to the wounded. Once their leader abandoned them, all the Randos and Acorn Soldiers where far less aggressive and more amicable to the Herkleton Farm Creek Republic kids. In fact, if Craig was reading the situation right, they where all ready to defect!

"Alright, all you of Herkleton Mills Creek!" called out Craig is his commanding voice. "You have been defeated, and you leader has fled. I am willing to bet your King will not be kind to you once he hears of this." A smattering of disgruntled mumbling where heard through the ranks of the defeated army. "As such, I give you a choice: You can join us and fight against the King, or you can be escorted back to Herkleton Farms Creek and will be held by Her Majesty the Sewer Queen until this war is over." "As prisoners?" one former Acorn Soldier piped up. "No." replied Craig. "As guests. As soon as this war is over, I'll let you come back here."

This was met with a jabbering of exclamations and surprised mutterings. Nobody ever thought that they'd be treated mercifully, let alone by the Herkleton Farms Creek Army. Maya and the King certainly wouldn't.

Five minutes later, everyone was in order. Lightspeed and Tony of the Ten Speeds would accompany the twelve Mill Creek kids who where done with fighting back to the Sewers to wait out the war. The other dozen joined up with the rest of the Herkleton Creek Republic Army.

It was at this point when Kelsey and the _Gojirasauruses_ returned from their hunt. "Craig, we need to talk." began Kelsey.

Just then Jason came in, bruised and with one hallelujah of a shiner on his right eye. "Jason Bartholomew Scrub, where_ have_ you been? We're here doin' all the work, and where are you?" asked JP.

"Uh, um, scouting! Came across some nasty kids and..." began Jason's unconvincing story.

"Craig!" barked Kelsey again.

"What Kels? Where's Maya?"

"Running off back to the Fort." replied Kelsey.

"We got a problem Craig." said Shawn as he came running up. "I've just been talking to Chuckie, one of the Acorns. This was only a strike force to get you and stop our forces. The rest of the army is waiting at the Fort. They'll be marching by tomorrow at dawn."

"Probably sooner." added Kelsey, "Since Maya escaped."

"Well," said Craig in a slightly annoyed and resigned voice, "nothing left to do but..." and in a louder voice so that everyone could hear him, "we all double march, quick as we can to the Fort!"

"Raj, Shawn, which way is the quickest to the Fort?" asked Craig. "From here we have to cross the Steppe of Ishlandril, then follow the Pass of Rundour through the Mountains of Dulgoth. We should get to the Fort between 1:45 and 2:20 p.m." replied Raj.

"Show us the way guys." replied Craig.

The whole army, both original members and new, where galvanized into action. The double-march started, and in two minutes it was as if the battle had never taken place.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
